<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shouyou's What?! by Waya_Rainwater_1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869060">Shouyou's What?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waya_Rainwater_1/pseuds/Waya_Rainwater_1'>Waya_Rainwater_1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Midoriya Brothers [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Brothers, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Midoriya Izuku Has a Twin, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Sexy Midoriya Izuku, Tall Midoriya Izuku, Twins, Volleyball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waya_Rainwater_1/pseuds/Waya_Rainwater_1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouyou loves volleyball, that is a fact.<br/>Shouyou has a twin brother, also a fact.<br/>But his team doesn't know he has a twin. So when Shouyou gets a call from someone in the middle of practice, his team gets suspicious once he hangs up and becomes even happier afterward and more focused. </p><p> </p><p>(Or: in which Izuku and Shouyou are fraternal twin brothers)</p><p>(Midoriya Izuku/Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Nishinoya Yuu is a thing in this fic. I couldn't find a tag that had this ship and I don't have my computer so you're gonna have to deal with it.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Nishinoya Yuu &amp; Tanaka Ryuunosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Midoriya Brothers [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1102407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shouyou was distracted all day. He and the team were goingto compete in finals tomorrow. If they won, they could go onto nationals! </p><p>But he was so nervous that he kept running into his teammates and messed up a lot. </p><p>"Alright Hinata, that's enough. Sit out until you calm down and can actually focus." Coach told him, sighing. </p><p>Shouyou looked down at the gym floor and trudged over to the bench. As he did that, his phone rang. </p><p>He hurried over to it, glanced at the caller ID, then answered.</p><p>"Hey Izu-chan." He greeted his brother.</p><p>"Hey Shou-chan, why so gloomy?" His twin asked through the screen. </p><p>"I got super distracted today because of finals tomorrow. And I got nervous and got in everyone's way. Now I'm benched until I can actually focus on the game without messing everyone up." He informed sadly, looking down at his shoes.</p><p>"Listen, sure you're nervous, everyone gets nervous now and then. So what? You're gonna be great tomorrow. It doesn't matter if you mess up sometimes, you're gonna make mistakes and that's okay. Even if you mess up, even if you lose, it doesn't matter. You have your team to help carry the game. Nothing else matters as long as you have two things. </p><p>"One, you need to see that your team is there to help you, you aren't alone on the court, okay? And two, you need to have <em>fun</em>. It's not Volleyball if you don't have fun with it." Izuku explained, smiling slightly. </p><p>Shouyou smiled back. </p><p>"Thanks Izu-chan, you always have good advice." He admitted.</p><p>"No problem Shou-chan. Oh, I almost forgot. Mom and I are gonna come cheer you on during your match." Izuku told him.</p><p>Izuku hardly ever showed emotions. If he did then it was around people he could either tolerate or people he cared for.</p><p>Shouyou smiled excitedly. </p><p>"Really!? You two will be there!?"</p><p>"Yup. You better go practice some more now, you'll need it before the match." Izuku scolded playfully. </p><p>Shouyou laughed, finally feeling calm and focused enough to play again.</p><p>"Okay, okay! I'll see you two tomorrow! Bye!"</p><p>"Bye." </p><p>He hung up, put his phone away, and ruahed over to the coach. </p><p>"Coach, may I please go back in. I'm fine now." He pleaded, determination filling his eyes instead of nervousness.</p><p>Coach nodded and called for Yamaguchi to switch out so Hinata could go back in.</p><p>For the rest of practice Shouyou didn't get in anyone's way and was focused on the game. </p><p>After practice, when the team was done cleaning up and was changing Tanaka spoke to him.</p><p>"Hey little man, you did pretty good after you got that phone call. Who were you talking to?" He asked.</p><p>Shouyou perked up and beamed at his upper classman.</p><p>"I was talking to my twin brother, Izuku." He told Tanaka, "He said that he and mom would be at the game tomorrow."</p><p>Everyone was quiet after that. They stared at Shouyou with wide eyes.</p><p>"What?" He asked, confused.</p><p>"Dude, you have a twin brother?! And we never knew about him?!?" Nishinoya exclaimed.</p><p>Shouyou just shrugged.</p><p>"You guys never asked." He told them. "Izuku and I are fraternal twins. He was born with black hair, green eyes, and freckles. He dyed his hair green a few months ago and has been re-dying it every time his roots start to show. You guys will meet him tomorrow. He's like the exact opposite of me."</p><p>A few of the guys sighed in relief.</p><p>"Last time I saw Izuku he was 6 feet and eight inches tall. And that was about a month ago. I wonder how tall he is now?" He thought aloud, tapping his chin. </p><p>The team sweatdropped. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Why...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Izuku's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>'BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP! BE-' </em>A hand slammed down on the device that woke him up. He opened his eyes and glared at his alarm clock. Why did he set it so early?</p><p>Oh, right. His twin's game was today. </p><p>He sighed and got up after a minute or two of snuggling his soft pillow and blanket.</p><p>The tall teen picked out a black crop-top with the word "sexy" on it, a leather jacket, black ripped skinny jeans, and his favorite red combat boots. He then went over to his vanity and applied some black eyeliner, mascera, and dark purple lipstick. After that he began pulling his hair back in little braids then tied them together in a high pony tail. </p><p>When he looked in his body mirror he smirked a little. </p><p>His abs were on full display, the jeans made his ass look amazing, all in all he looked sexy.</p><p>Izuku strode out of his room and into the kitchen to see what his mom made for breakfast.</p><p>He found her making pancakes and bacon. She had her hair up in a neat bun, she had light pink makeup on, a pink leather jacket over a black karasuno high t-shirt, black leather skinny jeans, and red hightops. </p><p>Hinata got their mom's short stature while Izuku inherited their dad's height. </p><p>Inko had been working out since they were born when their dad left them and divorced her when he found out she was pregnant. </p><p>"Almost ready mom?" He asked her.</p><p>Inko turned and beamed at him.</p><p>"Yup, once this is done we can eat on the way to the gym!" She told him brightly.</p><p>That was the thing about their mom, she was awesome. She let them eat in the car, stay up as late as they want as long as it didn't hinder them in school, they could have ice cream in the morning, and they could paint on their bedroom walls if they wanted. She was like their best friend, they could talk too her if they needed to, they could curse around her and she wouldn't give a flying fuck. </p><p>She's the one who taught them how to curse in the first place.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>